Warmth In Winter
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Ken finds his warmth. [Ken x Hikari] [One shot]


Warmth In Winter

~*~

Mmkay...I wrote this one one day while I was snowed in and the internet was gone ^^; Its a wintry fic...and also a Kekari. If you don't like Ken/Hikari fics then maybe you shouldn't read :P I'm usually a yaoi writer...but I think that Ken/Hikari is good couple ^^ This fic is pretty short so it won't take very long to read lol. Again, I do not own Digimon....nor will I ever. So don't sue me ^^; And if you read this fic, please R/R ^^

By Crow Skywalker ([erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com][1])

~*~

Christmas was just around the corner and winter was under way. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, making the city white. A boy walked by window shops, his hands in his pockets and his eyes to the ground. He wasn't wearing a jacket but the chill of the air didn't bother him. He had other things on his mind. Things like the Digidestined and their Digimon. He had given up being the Digimon Kaiser a long while ago but he could tell that the others were unsure of him. He and Wormmon tried their best to help them whenever they were in need, but he could feel the tension when he was around. Maybe they couldn't get over the things that he had done. To be true to himself, he couldn't either. Maybe it was all the pain he had suffered that made him become what he was. He wasn't sure. Whatever it was, he was over it and he hoped that he would never be like that again.

He sighed, a cloud of air escaping from his mouth and drifting off. It was then that he heard the laughter. Looking up, he found that he was across the street from a park. He recognized Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Takeru and Hikari. They were chasing each other and throwing snowballs. Ken stopped and watched. It looked like they were having fun. But Ken couldn't see what was so fun about chasing people with snowballs. Fun. A word that he didn't really know. Growing up, his brother was the center of attention. Ken had tried his best to get his parents to notice him, but it was no use. He had felt ignored. He had grown up like that, never knowing the meaning of love, kindness and laughter. A deep sorrow filled his heart.

Ken heard a thud and felt something cold slid down his face. He reached up and cleared the snow from his forehead. Looking across the street, he could see Hikari laughing at him. What was so funny about hitting people with snow?

She stopped her giggling and called out to him. "Ken-san! Why don't you come over and join us?"

Ken just stared at her. Ken-san? What did she mean by that? And she actually wanted him to join their little game? He looked over at the others. Takeru and Daisuke were wrestling with each other on the ground, laughing and throwing snow at each other. Iori was hiding from Miyako as she searched for him, a snowball in hand. They were all having so much fun with out him...and yet she was asking him to join them?

Before he knew what was happening, Hikari was across the street and had her hand in his. She smiled and dragged him back over to where the others were. He just watched her, not saying anything. She stopped when she got back to the others and let go of his hand. Picking up some more snow, she balled it and packed it together. She looked back at Ken when she noticed he was still standing there, a uninterested look on his face.

"Well?" She asked.

Ken raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" He didn't see the point in any of this

She took his hand and laid the snowball in it. "Use your imagination."

Imagination? He stared down at the white fluffy ball in his hand.

She picked up more snow and balled it into another. Then, raising her arm slightly, "Like this!" she said, throwing it at Daisuke who was now on top of Takeru, throwing snow in his face and laughing. It smacked him in the side of his head and he fell over sideways.

Hikari laughed as Daisuke got up. He grinned at her and packed his own snowball, trying to make it as big as he could. He through it at her and she dodged it, laughing as she ran. It smacked into the tree behind her. Daisuke ran after her, trying to get her back for getting him in the head.

Ken just stood there, still not getting the whole point of this. He felt another cold smack in the head and looked over to see Takeru, Iori and Miyako laughing. He looked back down at the ball in his hand. Should he get them back for that? He reached back and let it go, hitting Iori in the chest. He couldn't help himself. It *was* funny. He laughed slightly, afraid to let it show. Another snowball flew past him and he bent down to get more snow. He was now seeing why this was so fun.

Hikari and Daisuke returned and they had a snowball fight, three on three.

~*~

"So Ken, did you have fun today?" Smiled Hikari, looking up at Ken.

They were finally heading home after a long day of playing in the snow. It was already dark and the streetlights made the white snow look almost like a orange-yellow rug rolled out just for them.

Ken nodded at Hikari's question. He was feeling a lot better than he had been earlier this morning. Maybe it was because the others where starting to accept him. Or maybe it was.....

Ken slowed down. Hikari looked at him again.

"Today...why did you call me "Ken-san"?" He asked.

She blushed a bit and then walked backwards towards her apartment building that was just up ahead. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled, and ran the rest of the way.

Ken just stood there. What did she mean by that? If there was something that he just couldn't figure out, it was girls. He sighed again, the cold and wetness finally setting in, and headed home. He had learned a lot today. Hikari had got him to open up a bit and it felt really good. It felt good to laugh again and know that you have friends that care about you. And he owed it all to Hikari.

He looked up to find himself in front of his house. Stepping into the warmth, he continued to think about what Hikari had said. For some reason she made him feel warm inside. He couldn't really figure it out. Maybe he would some day. But for now, Hikari was his warmth in winter.

   [1]: mailto:erin_driscoll72@hotmail.com



End file.
